1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to assembly systems, and more particularly to an assembly system that allows a plurality of cluster structures to be automatically assembled by the user, these structures being assembled either collectively or sequentially and providing the user a visual observation of interconversions of sequential structures.
More specifically, this invention is directed to an assembly system for demonstrating chemical structures.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are a large number of types of assembly sets that have been used to build models, toys and the like including chemical models. Such a set is normally provided with elements such as rods or tubes and a number of bodies such as spheres and the like that are interconnected to build the body of the structure.
Assembly sets with a plurality of elements that align in relation to each other when firmly, but flexibly, abutting increases the number and type of structures obtainable from a plurality of elements. For example, reference is made to Brumlik, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,584, issued Jan. 12, 1971. Although this arrangement provides more flexibility than fixed angle model assemblies, which require a different set of coupling elements for each different structure to be assembled, the set must be assembled, or disassembled, by adding or removing, coupling elements to obtain each selected structure. For example, when three coupling components are assembled the user obtains a three-body structure; if a four-body structure is desired a separate forth coupling element must be added to an existing three-body structure. If the reverse process is desired, one of the coupling elements must be disassembled and removed.